


Her Little Blade

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Continuation, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Mild Language, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: Krolia finds her special little blade.OrKeith finds his mother.





	Her Little Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy, I'm so ready for the S6 angst, y'all wouldn't believe. Anyways, I got a wee bit mad that they cut THAT scene when they did, so here's a continuation. Enjoy!
> 
> !!!WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SEASON!!!
> 
> For my sake, let's pretend that they yeeted Kuro's fake ass so far out into space and we have the real space dad back, and Lotor is in Gala HQ.

**_"You're my..."_ **

His beautiful purple-grey eyes are twice their size, twice as vulnerable, as he cuts himself off. Her instincts want her to grab him in her embrace, protect him, comfort him, apologize to him, but she doesn't move.

She's a coward, she knows it.

He looks at her, as if processing. He doesn't speak. Neither does she. 

Their course is set for the Blade Of Marmora's headquarters, where she once considered her home.

Before her home became a reassuring presence, a soft drawl, a warm smile and a tiny, hand built shack in the hot desert on a tiny blue planet.

He opens his mouth, but closes it. He calmly steps back into the cockpit, into the pilot's seat. He looks as if he belongs there. 

She sees his hand tremble, though.

Much like hers did, when she saw him, her baby boy, now all grown up, in a rebel uniform, with a gun on his throat, defenceless, struggling to break free between the arms of the vile Commander Trugg. 

Which was why she left him in the first place; to keep him from being in this very situation.

The rest of the ride is quiet. They land without any slip ups, and Kolivan is waiting for them in the landing station, obviously ready to be debriefed. 

"The mission went well?" Kolivan asks, his fluffy ears pressing against his head.

"Why would you send me there?" He snaps.

His voice is pleasant, although he is angry.

"Keith, do you remember what I told you before the mission?" Kolivan snaps back, without raising his voice.

"That's _bullshit_ ," Keith snarls, "You knew exactly what you were sending me to!"

Her son is fire, Krolia decides. Easy to spark, hard to control and will destroy everything in it's path if necessary.

"Keith," Krolia says.

"You need to stay out of this," Keith snaps at her, sharply. 

She holds her own tongue. Her son deserves to be angry at her. No amount of excuses can make up for what she did. 

Keith walked off in the direction of the living quarters. She doesn't follow. She doesn't know this boy, this young man, and she doesn't know how to comfort him. It's logically best for her to give him space. Even if it hurt her.

"Why did you send him?" She demands of Kolivan, "Did you do it for him? Or did you do it to further punish me for my insubordination?"

"I thought it would not be so wrong of me to reunite a mother and her kit, Krolia," Kolivan says, softly, "Perhaps my intentions were misconstrued by both of you. I have gravely undermined young Keith's temperament, it would seem."

Krolia sighs.

"I will contact his friends and ask them to the base. They will be able to reign him in," Kolivan says, "Ilun will set you up in the living quarters."

"Wouldn't you rather I slept in my ship?" Krolia deadpans.

Kolivan laughs warmly, and she catches sight of a man she once knew. A man she knew before loosing everything in the war, before risking his life to form the Blade, before they became the first set of Galra to rebel against the Galra, before he assigned her to Earth.

"You are more like your boy than you can ever imagine, Krolia."

Although she pretends not to be affected by his words, she would be lying if she said they didn't warm her heart a little bit.

****

The alarms in the base blare.

Company. 

Krolia races out of her room only to see a giant, majestic, mechanical red lion emerge from the outside of the spacefold. Krolia gapes in awe. 

_Is that part of Voltron, the legendary defender?_

Kolivan comes to a halt next to her. 

"I am tired of telling Antok to turn off the alarms when we have visitors," he growls.

"Kolivan?" A small voice croaks tiredly, "Wh-What's going on?"

Keith stands next to him wearing a pair of black sleepwear, provided by the Blade. He is the tiniest, most delicate looking Galra Krolia has ever seen, and his eyes, her eyes, are puffy and red. 

_Has he been crying?_

The lion slowly comes to a stop. Krolia is not surprised the base could hold a ship that size. After all, hijacked aircrafts and such are often stored in the Headquarters.

"Is that--" Keith gasps when he sees the lion.

When the lion's jaw lowers, a regal young woman with silver hair and purple-blue eyes runs down the steel ramp with a large smile on her face. She must be royalty of some sort, judging by the circlet on her head. She's followed by a tiny being in green, an authoritative figure in black, a gentle one in yellow, and finally, a lanky one in blue. 

"Kolivan," The one in black smiles and extends his arm, which the taller Galra accepts. 

The rest of the pack pass her leader and engulf Keith into an embrace. His name leaves their lips all at one, as if they couldn't wait to greet him, crowding around him, cooing over him.

Keith looks a bit... happier. 

Especially when he looks at the one in bue. 

"Krolia," Kolivan says, "These are Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Princess Allura of Altea. They are the Paladins of Voltron."

"We're Keith's friends, though," tiny green grins, "Friends before Paladins."

"It is an honor to meet you all," Krolia says, truly honored to be in their presence. 

The black one laughs, "Well, it's always an honor to meet someone who's supporting our cause. I'm Shiro. The one in green armor is Pidge, yellow is Hunk and blue is Lance. And I'm sure you've already figured which is Princess Allura."

Each respective Paladin smiles and waves at her, as does the Princess, who has two bright red spots on her cheeks. 

"Hold on," the blue boy, Lance, gasps, "You look just like--"

"I'm Keith's mother, yes," Krolia states. 

A new wave of excited chatter takes over the Paladins. 

"How did I not realize this sooner?"

"You look just like Keith!"

"He was the Red Paladin, and the Black one too!"

Pride like she has never known before fills her chest as they list her baby's achievements. Keith is slowly turning red. 

"Guys, that's enough!" he snaps, "She'd know what I've done if she was actually in my life!"

"Keith," She gasps, stung, "Look, I understand that you're angry, you have every right to be, but if you would just let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he yells, facing her, and she could see the hurt, the heartache, the _suffering_ her child has been through, "Because you weren't there! You weren't there when dad died! You weren't there when I was passed around home to home but nobody wanted me because I was too much to handle! You weren't there when I cried myself to sleep every night because I was wondering why my mom left me. Why my mom, who was supposed to love me and take care of me no matter what wasn't there.  _You fucked me up like this because You. Weren't. There!"_

And then he's sobbing, heart wrenching, gasping for oxygen sobbing and Shiro rushes forward, bringing her son into his embrace. 

_His father had... Died?_

She's in shock. She never meant for any of this to _happen--_

"Did you ever love me at all?" It's asked softly. In the most broken voice she's ever heard. 

"Keith," Shiro says in a soothing voice, petting his head gently.

Krolia turns and goes off in the direction of the training hall. She needs to....Just do something. Anything to keep her mind occupied. 

The boy in blue, she should really call him Lance, enters after her. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asks, drawing the Red Bayard. 

She gestures for him to enter. His Bayard transforms into a long sniper's rifle, which she admits is pretty cool.

"I'm kinda like, the cool ninja sharpshooter on the team," he says, smiling softly, "But Keith is our best swordsman."

"He hates me, does he not?" Krolia asks, putting all her focus on the advancing bots. 

"No, he doesn't. He thinks he does, but deep down he doesn't," Lance tells her, the smile falling, only to be replaced by a small frown, "He just has these walls up, they're kinda hard to climb, but once you get past them, he's a good guy. He doesn't hate you, he's just a kid hurting for his mom. No matter how strong we are, or think we are, family will always be able to unravel us, you know. Have you talked to him?"

"I thought it best to give him space," Krolia answers, "Was it unwise of me to do so?"

Lance looks at her seriously after shooting down the last of the drones, "You need to be with him. Reassure him that you'll try your God Honest best to be there for him from this moment forward. Whenever he needs you."

"I promised him I would not leave him again," Krolia says, crossing her arms. 

"Good. Shiro took him to his room. Do you want to pay him a visit?" Lance asks, the lazy, sly grin back on his face. 

Krolia gives a small smile, relaxed by his presence. If her son was fire, then this boy was water; he was cool, calming and soothing. He was neutral territory. Something that quelled the fire, but a silent danger all the same. Her son picked a good man, even if Lance didn't know it yet. 

But she knew it; she saw the way her son looked at him, how his presence relaxed Keith as well. How Lance looked as if he were holding back from embracing Keith and never letting go as soon as he saw him. How Lance looked at her son, even when he wasn't aware Lance was looking at him.

And honestly? She's glad that someone wants to love her son, and help her make up for all the years that she was unable to.

****

"I'm so sorry he reacted like that, Krolia," Shiro says when they enter Keith's small bedroom. 

Shiro and the others were watching over a fast asleep Keith. 

"All he needed was a good cry," Hunk cups Keith's comfortingly when he stirs.

Allura cards her hand through Keith's hair. His head is laid comfortably on her lap, his breathing even. 

"I understand why he is upset and I understand that he misses his pack," Krolia says, "But I do wish to speak with him, if you wouldn't mind. When he wakes, of course."

Shiro nods in understanding.

****

The paladins are ushered out of the room when Keith wakes, still groggy, mumbling.

"M-May I keep Lance?" Krolia asks wringing her hands nervously.

Shiro looks at her, confused, and mutters, "Sure. As long as Lance is okay with staying."

Lance nods his head and settles next to Keith, his fingers beating his knee in a steady rhythm.

Keith's feet are draped onto Lance's lap, and he's asleep once again. He must have been really tired from their mission.

Krolia sits next to him on the bed. She gently runs her finger through his hair, mindful of her sharp claw. She is hyper aware that he was half human and could be damaged twice as easily.

She remembers the hours of intense pains wracking through her body. The breathless sensation as her lover held her hand, trying to get her to breath, as she gripped the sheets underneath her, holding back her screams.

The cold, biting air of the desert that night when he was born. How her lover cleaned him off before wrapping him in the special red blankets they bought, how he set his son gently in Krolia's arms, telling him, "This is your mama, son. And you, you have the most special mama of them all." 

She remembers holding him as he smiled at her, cooing softly. He never cried. She remembers panicking, sobbing to her lover, "Hold him, will you? I am afraid. I am afraid I will hurt him for--"

"He is so tiny, is he not?" She unconsciously asks out loud, getting lost in the memory.

Lance smiles at his sleeping form, "He cab handle himself pretty well, though. But he is pretty short, even by human standards."

She has a feeling her son would have came up with a witty remark to fire back at Lance for the 'short' comment.

Krolia clicks her tongue, "I do not understand why that is. His father was almost as tall as me."

Her face falls as she mentions her now dead lover. 

"You didn't know, did you?" Lance asks. 

Krolia shakes her head, tears blurring her vision. She loved him, trusted him with her life, her secrets and the most special blade she ever carried. Galra never took their spouse's last name, but in that moment, Krolia decided that she would go by Krolia Kogane, to honor him. He was a good man. 

"It's okay, you'll always have a piece of him with you," Lance looks at Keith.

Keith squirms and itched his eyes, blinking them open. He slowly sat up, stretching.

"Hello sunshine," Lance teases.

"What are you talking about? You two have been talking since I fell back asleep," Keith says, glaring at Lance. 

"The fact that you and Krolia need to talk," Lance replies, seriously.

"Lance--"

"Keith, listen. You found your mom. My mom is galaxies away. I dunno if I'll ever see her again, let alone ever hear her voice. There are a million things I wanna tell my mom, but probably never get the chance to. So if I had the same opportunity as you, I wouldn't waste it. Keith, talk to your mom. Do it for yourself, you both, so you can be at peace. You deserve this," Lance's serious expression never changes as he informs Keith.

After, he leaves, the room, leaving the mother and son to talk. 

And so, Krolia decides, this talk would either make them or break them. Even if Keith didn't want her to be a part of her life, she wasn't leaving. She'll stay with him, and just take things one day at a time until he fully trusts her. 

Going over her thoughts, Krolia decided that it was logically the best alternative; to take it one day at a time, until time healed all their wounds. It was going to be difficult to get him to trust her, it would be difficult for them both, but it would be worth it. 

He was her baby boy, her love, her life, her drive, her special little blade, after all. 

Krolia then opened her mouth to speak, once she had gathered her thoughts. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I headcanon Texan Kogane called Krolia "Keith's mama" in a slight drawl. Yes, I also know he says "Keith's mother" in canon. No, I have no regrets about that. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day so don't hesitate to leave 'em ♡
> 
> Edit: 07/06/2018
> 
> What the hay guys. Y'alls been reading this story and nobody pointed out the fact that only Red would be able to withstand the heat of crossing the spacefold to access the blade???


End file.
